Mon enfer
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: je reprennd COE mais en beaucoup plus court deux chapitre pas plus j'y tiens à cette fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Mon enfer !!**

**Chapitre 1**

Tristesse, douleur, culpabilité, voilà ce que je ressent, ce que je ressens maintenant et que je ressentirais toujours. Je ne peux pas croire qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tout doive se terminer de la sorte. Mourir, c'est mon souhait le plus chère mais ça m'est impossible.

Les enfants ont été contrôlé. Les enfants ont été menacé, nous avons tous été menacé.

Je suis mort mais comme d'habitude je suis revenu, j'ai été emmené loin de lui, mais il m'a retrouvé. Si il n'y avait pas eu Gwen et Rhys j'aurais couru dans ses bras, et je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais. Mais personne n'est vraiment au courant de ce qu'il y a entre nous alors je me suis retenu.

On a été forcé de vivre comme des criminels comme l'a si bien dit Gwen. C'est là qu'on a vécu nos derniers instant ensemble. Je ne pensais pas que tout se passerais comme ça, si vite, je pensais au moins avoir toute sa vie pour être près de lui.

Mais le quatrième jour de ce cauchemar atroce, je l'ai perdu, il est mort dans mes bras, je suis mort dans les siens.

Mais lui n'est pas revenu.

Je me suis retenu devant Gwen mais je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne voulais pas, pour deux raison, la première c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache à quel point je pouvais me montrer faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ianto, et la seconde c'est que je ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort, qu'il m'avait quitté. Je ne voulait pas croire que ces aliens me l'aient pris.

Mon Ianto, mon amour.

Sa mort ne me suffisait pas non plus, c'est-ce que dirait le destin s'il était une personne, le lendemain il a fallut que je sacrifie mon unique petit fils. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais ça me faisait mal, autant que le fait de perdre Ianto, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, en ayant perdu les gens que j'aime.

Je les ai perdu.

J'ai perdu mon petit fils que j'adorais, je ne l'ai pas vu très souvent c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison.

J'ai aussi perdu mon amour, celui pour lequel j'aurais tout donné, celui pour lequel je serais mort mille fois si il l'avait fallu. Celui pour lequel je pleure chaque nuit depuis, chaque jour aussi.

Je dois survivre et c'est ça qui me fait le plus souffrir car savoir que je ne pourrais plus me réveiller dans ses bras me fait penser qu'il est parti me fait prendre conscience que sa mort me touche plus que je ne le montre à n'importe qui.

- Ianto !!!!

Je me réveille, je suis seul dans mon lit, j'ai froid tout d'un coup, il n'est pas là, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je met mon visage dans mes mains, je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Je sursaute, des mains dans mon dos, qui est-ce ?

**C'est très court je sais mais la suite très vite ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Des mains sur moi, je ne veux pas me retourner, j'ai peur que ce soit encore ce rêve qui se transforme cauchemar. Je veux me réveiller je souffre déjà suffisamment. Il faut que je me réveille. Pitié.

- Je suis là.

Je me retourne, il est bien là, il me tient dans ses bras. Un cauchemar ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ianto est là. Il n'est pas mort. Il va bien.

Mon Ianto.

Je le prend dans mes bras, je ne veux pas le lâcher, je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Je vais rester là pour toujours car si ce sont ces moments qui sont des rêves je veux rester là pour toujours, sans jamais me réveiller.

- Tu es là !

- Bien sur, où veux tu que je sois ?

- Désolé mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru… Enfin ce cauchemar.

Je sens Ianto me serrer contre lui encore plus fort. Je sens qu'il veut me rassurer, qu'il veut me faire savoir qu'il est là pour moi. Je veux rester près de lui, je ne veux le quitter et encore moins qu'il me quitte. Je l'aime, de tout mon cœur. Je sais qu'il va me quitter un jour mais je veux profiter de chaque secondes passées à ses côtés.

- J'ai essayé de te réveiller. Mais je n'y arrivait pas. Tu semblait vraiment loin.

- Je suis toujours loin quand tu n'es pas là, avec moi.

- Mais j'étais là Jack, depuis le début, depuis hier, depuis ces six derniers mois, je suis là avec toi.

- Je sais, mais ce cauchemar est tellement réel, il a l'air tellement réel.

- C'est bien ça Jack, il a l'air. Il ne l'est pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cauchemar ?

Je lui raconte tout, sans hésiter un seul instant. Je lui explique ma peine quand je le perdait. Je ne cache même pas mes larmes, si les autres me voyait ainsi ils ne reconnaitraient pas leur Capitaine. Je suis toujours renfermé, sauf avec Ianto, il est le seul à me voir tel que je suis vraiment. Le seul à qui je veux me montrer tel que je suis.

- Jack ! Tout ça ce n'est pas réel, je ne suis pas mort, on a vu Steven la semaine dernière et il va très bien. A ce que je sache Gwen n'est pas enceinte. Arrêtes d'y penser d'accord ?

Ianto a raison, il est là, dans mes bras, il ne me lâche pas même si il m'étouffe un peu, mais à vrai dire je m'en moque totalement. Je suis bien, je souri à nouveau.

Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, sans doute le plus horrible de tous. Le plus horrible de ma vie.

Ianto ne me quittera pas de si tôt je ferais tout pour le garder à mes côté aussi longtemps que possible.

Ce cauchemar était mon enfer, Ianto est mon Amour, mon Paradis.

**Voilà c'est fini, je sais c'est vraiment court, mais j'y tenais beaucoup, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis ^^**


End file.
